Although successful pancreas transplantation can reverse insulin dependence in type I diabetics, its a long term impact on the progression of target organ disease has not been investigated in a controlled trial. Our aim is to study the consequences of isolated pancreas transplantation by comparing the progression of target organ complications following transplant to that in carefully selected control patients.